Simplemente son Uchihas
by Ashabi
Summary: [•Oneshot UA•] En un giro inesperado, Shisui e Itachi comienzan a realizarle bromas a Sasuke, hasta que en un punto, él pierde la paciencia. ¿Qué puede pasar al suceder esto? Quién sabe, quizás que amanecieran en la misma cama y con únicamente bóxers. [•Leve SasuSaku, ItaIzu•] ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Karou Uzumaki!


**Disclaimer applied.**

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Karou Uzumaki! Eres la mejor amiga que jamás había tenido y espero que te guste esto, porque este fic está completamente dedicado a ti. ¡Te quiero mucho!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Simplemente son… Uchihas**

 **.**

 **.**

La paciencia de un Uchiha siempre había sido conocida por ser amplia, siempre manteniendo su rostro bello y perfecto en completa serenidad, conservando el filo en su mirar.

Y Sasuke Uchiha era uno de los Uchiha más pacientes que pudieron haber existido en la Tierra. Tener a Naruto Namikaze como amigo era la firme muestra de ello. Sus constantes "de veras" y quejas sobre los tres minutos que tardaba el ramen en estar listo, por lo menos no le hacían eliminar su perfecta serenidad y con un fuerte capón, su molestia podía ser perfectamente acabada.

Además, desde niño había tenido que aguantar el acoso de sus compañeras de clase, teniendo que soportar sus constantes "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun". Y como buen Uchiha, además de guardar la compostura, era un honorable caballero con los modales, y podía jurar que jamás le había faltado al respeto a una compañera suya.

Y si Karin Uzumaki jamás se llevó una ofensa de parte de él, eso era un completo milagro, era idéntica en carácter a su primo rubio, Naruto.

Aunque siempre en la vida había, hay y habrá excepciones, cosas tan naturales como la misma muerte, y por supuesto que había una excepción en su paciencia. Esas excepciones a la regla tenían nombre: Shisui e Itachi Uchiha.

Esos cabrones—si la palabra alcanzaba a describirlos—, con cada cosa que le hacían—según bromeando—, le iban acabando su venerada paciencia.

Para empezar, un día que apuntaba a ser perfecto para él, empezó con el pie izquierdo ya que al llevarse una mano al rostro, se llevó la sorpresa de que en su extremidad había crema batida y su rostro terminó cubierta de ella, luciendo como un payaso con el típico cliché del pastel con crema.

Gimió de disgusto y contrario a su sentir, dos sujetos se carcajeaban en la puerta corrediza de su habitación, mirándolo con sonrisas burlonas.

—¿Qué pasa hermanito? Anda alcanza a darle una probadita, está buena la crema batida—Había dicho Itachi, llevándose las manos a la boca para contener las carcajadas que hacían que le ardiera el estómago.

Acción completamente infantil hablando de un joven de último año de preparatoria—y peor aún, Shisui ya iba en la universidad y parecía foca retrasada aplaudiendo y riendo como demente—. Mas Sasuke se levantó de su cama y se encaminó al baño, entrando y cerrando la puerta de madera detrás de sí, dispuesto a enjuagarse la cara. Odiaba lo dulce.

—Váyanse a la mierda.

Lo dejó pasar.

Posteriormente, como era costumbre, cada mes los Uchiha acostumbraban a acampar una noche en el gran jardín de la residencia Uchiha, disfrutando del aire libre. Y como tampoco podía faltar, el rubio Namikaze fue invitado a la residencia, acompañando con alegría a su mejor amigo.

Y volvió a irritarse cuando recién iba empezando el día. Al abrir los ojos, Sasuke bostezó y se enderezó, estirando los brazos con parsimonia. Se levantó aún risueño y se llevó una mano al trasero, rascándose. Volvió a bostezar y al salir de la casa de campaña que había compartido con su mejor amigo, se sentó en una pequeña banca del jardín, mirando al cielo con atención.

—Sasuke, a comer—ordenó su padre, Fugaku—. Y despierta a Naruto—Su padre le había dicho aquello desde lejos, prendiendo la fogata.

—Sí, padre.

Y obedeció. Entró de nueva cuenta a la casa de acampar y pateó a Naruto hasta que quedó boca abajo con todo y futón—llevándose un doloroso golpe en la nariz por la dureza del suelo de la casa de campaña—, y el rubio al abrir los ojos con lentitud por el despertar tan brusco, parpadeó confuso, conteniendo un gemido de dolor.

—¿Qué…?—Naruto rodó hasta quedar boca arriba, al quedar, miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y extrañado. Segundos pasaron y el grito lleno de insultos que tanto esperaba Sasuke, no ocurrió. En cambio, de los labios de Naruto salió una leve risa—Un clásico.

—¿Un clásico de qué? —espetó el azabache, dirigiéndose a la salida de la casita—. Apresúrate, padre nos ha llamado a comer.

Naruto le siguió, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no soltarse a reír como un maníaco, debía controlarse, quería ver al _teme_ así todo el día si era posible. Al salir con el azabache, se sobó la nariz con lentitud, pero eso no importaba, el Karma llegaba solo.

Sasuke tomó asiento en la esquina de la fogata, observando como su padre terminaba de freír salchichas al fuego, atravesadas por palillos grandes. Naruto se sentó a un lado de él y en eso, Shisui e Itachi tomaron asiento junto a los mejores amigos, mordiéndose los labios y mirando a Sasuke al igual que el rubio, con las pupilas completamente dilatadas.

Sasuke alzó la ceja, no entendía la actitud de ellos.

—Padre, ¿y mamá? —preguntó Sasuke, buscando con la mirada a su progenitora.

—Salió a ejercitarse. Olvidó que hoy era su rutina y se fue al parque a encontrarse con una amiga—explicó Fugaku, sin dignarse a verlo, estaba empeñado en su labor de freír salchichas al fuego.

—Hn.

Naruto no pudo más y soltó una estruendosa carcajada, llevándose las manos al estómago. Itachi y Shisui le siguieron, sonrojándose a más no poder por la falta de aire. Y todo eso, sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke. Fugaku dejó de mirar fijamente a la fogata y viró la mirada hacia ellos, oteándolos con seriedad.

—¿Cuál es la…?—No continuó. Hasta el mismísimo Fugaku Uchiha, se mordió el labio conteniendo reír entre dientes—. Vaya, los tiempos no cambian.

Sasuke alzó ambas cejas y los miró con seriedad a cada uno de los presentes.

—¿Qué tanto me miran y se ríen? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?

Todos asintieron con lentitud, sin dejar de mirarlo de forma burlona. Y Sasuke corrió al estanque del precioso jardín que tanto amaba su madre, mirando su reflejo a través del agua cristalina. Maldijo al verse. Todo su rostro estaba lleno de garabatos de monos y bananas hechos con marcador.

—¡Agh, Naruto, Shisui, Itachi!

Y no volvió a tomar acciones, ya que Fugaku se limitó a llamarles la atención con un simple "No vuelvan a hacer eso" y no quería parecer un niño llorón exigiendo más. Y después de haberse enjuagado el rostro, y haberle exigido a Naruto una explicación, terminó enterándose que el rubio no había estado implicado.

Su paciencia poco a poco se acercaba a su final.

Y con esto se acercó a las orillas del límite: era un día normal en la cafetería de la preparatoria de Konoha, él se hallaba sentado en la misma mesa que Naruto, la novia del rubio: Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba e incluso el introvertido Shino. Sakura no estuvo presente aquel día con el grupode amigos _,_ ya que enfermó la joven, brillando por su ausencia.

El celular de Sasuke vibró de pronto y antes de contestar, se alisó sus pantalones grises del uniforme, posteriormente, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y lo encendió, notando que era una nota de voz de _Whatsapp_ de parte de Shisui.

Se encogió de hombros y pulsó el icono de _play,_ comenzando la nota de voz. Alzó una ceja al no escuchar sonido los primeros segundos y apretó los botones laterales del celular para subir el volumen.

Ciertamente, ese fue su peor error.

De forma inesperada, los gemidos de placer de una mujer se convirtieron en el fondo de la cafetería, sonando en todos los rincones. Sasuke jadeó de sorpresa y pausó la nota de inmediato, incomodándose al notar todas las miradas del lugar fijas en él.

Ino y Hinata lo miraban horrorizadas, Kiba y Naruto lo miraban de forma pícara, Chouji se encontraba con su hamburguesa doble con queso a medio morder y Shino y Shikamaru, no mostraron reacción alguna, sólo tenían las cejas elevadas.

En cambio, todo el alumnado y todos los profesores presentes, le observaron con desaprobación. Alcanzó a ubicar a Itachi con la mirada, éste le miraba con burla, riendo entre dientes. Sasuke apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puños.

—Si va a ver pornografía joven Sasuke, le recomiendo que use audífonos y que no sea en un lugar público—dijo Kakashi Hatake, su tutor de clases.

De la palidez que había dominado su rostro, no quedó nada ya que su cara se tiñó de carmín y por inercia, Sasuke salió de la cafetería como alma que llevaba al diablo, dirigiéndose a la azotea del colegio.

—Bien—murmuró para sí, subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su destino—. Bien jugado, Shisui e Itachi—Era notorio, su hermano mayor quizás ya conocía los planes de Shisui. Su expresión burlona lo había delatado.

Y llegó el día en que sus límites fueron alcanzados.

El nerviosismo dominaba a su ser aquel día. Era el día en que le confesaría sus sentimientos a la muchacha que había logrado la proeza de enamorarlo sin proponérselo: Sakura Haruno.

De forma inexplicable, había notado que sus pensamientos de forma muy seguida, se enfocaban en la muchacha de hebras rosadas y ojos verdes, llegando a incluso a imaginar cómo sería besarla. Y era demasiado importante para él que las cosas salieran bien, desde que Sakura había dejado de ser una _fangril_ loca por él a los doce años y se había convertido en su amiga, sus lazos con ella le eran importantes, demasiado para su gusto. He allí los resultados, el Uchiha enamorado de Sakura.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que el timbre de final de clases sonara, no pudiendo ocultar su nerviosismo al estarse alisando el pantalón y su suéter escolar amarillo constantemente, además de que cada cinco segundos como tic nervioso, se había revuelto sus cabellos azabaches.

Cuando el timbre sonó, sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco y con rapidez guardó sus útiles en su mochila y se la colgó. A pasos lentos pero firmes, se acercó a la mesa de Sakura, quien se hallaba metiendo su libreta de historia a su mochila color lila.

—Nos vemos hasta el lunes. Pasen un agradable fin de semana—dijo su profesor de historia, Asuma Sarutobi, despidiéndose de la clase meneando su mano derecha y dirigiéndose a la salida del aula.

—Igualmente profesor—murmuró el alumnado en coro, viendo a su profesor desaparecer después de cruzar la puerta.

Al marcharse su maestro, Sasuke tomó una larga bocanada de aire y colocó una mano sobre la banca de Sakura, mirándola con seriedad. Sakura entonces lo observó con una cálida sonrisa, y lo saludó. Su sonrisa y su voz hicieron que al Uchiha le diera un vuelco en su estómago.

—Sí, hola Sakura. Yo…—Frunció el ceño al notarse tan tímido y "débil" y entonces, cambió su postura a una de forma más recta y volvió a mostrarse inexpresivo—. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Está bien, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke comenzó a dirigirse a la salida del salón y Sakura lo siguió, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás y guiñarles el ojo a sus amigas, éstas en respuesta le sonrieron con suavidad. En el camino hacia la azotea—ya que Sasuke consideraba ese lugar como el más privado de la preparatoria—, Sakura no pudo evitar alisar su falda tableada una y otra vez, jugando así mismo con el moño rojo que iba en su cuello como parte del uniforme. Además, se cepillo su corto cabello rosa con los dedos, sin dejar de morderse el labio.

Al llegar, Sasuke notó con desilusión que ya estaba ocupado el lugar por una pareja que no dejaba de besarse con pasión, por lo que sonrojados, se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela Sakura y él. El camino volvió a ser en silencio y con el mismo nerviosismo de antes. Frenaron su camino al ir hacia una banca a unos dos metros de la salida de la escuela, salida que para la mala fortuna de Sasuke, estaba aglomerada ya que al parecer chicos de último año planeaban una fiesta y los demás grados sólo se hallaban alrededor por curiosidad.

No tomaron asiento en la banca, pero sí dejaron sus mochilas en ella y se miraron sonrojados, sin saber qué decir.

—Sakura, yo quería decirte- ¡Agh!

Su confesión fue interrumpida por una corriente de frío inesperada en sus piernas. Alguien le había bajado el pantalón y ese alguien pronto Sasuke lo ubicó con la mirada, había sido Itachi. Sasuke de inmediato se volvió a colocar los pantalones, pero fue tarde, ya todo el alumnado presente había visto sus bóxer azules adornados de tomates, peor aún, Sakura lo miraba impresionada.

—Sasuke-kun…

—¡Itachi! —exclamó, mirando a su hermano. Ante todo, eran hermanos y eso ya era una completa humillación, una de varias.

Sasuke no agregó más. Se marchó de allí como si no hubiera sucedido nada, pensando en la posibilidad de venganza en su mente, una que fuera eficaz. Después de todo, también el espíritu vengativo era parte de un Uchiha.

Sakura lo siguió, no sin antes haber dicho—gritado— variados insultos hacia Itachi. Sin embargo, Sasuke le pidió—exigió—, que mejor lo dejara solo, lo necesitaba. Sakura obedeció preocupada.

Los días a partir de ese suceso transcurrieron de forma lenta y pausada, con la única novedad de que Itachi le había pedido disculpas a Sasuke con la mirada en varias ocasiones. Shisui e Itachi habían pausado sus bromas, como si se hubieran aburrido de pronto del menor de los Uchiha. Pero ya era tarde, y Sasuke cada día esperaba de forma paciente una oportunidad, una oportunidad para vengarse como Dios manda de esos cabrones.

Sakura en aquellos días se la pasaba junto a Sasuke, siempre en silencio, compartiendo momentos juntos. De alguna u otra forma, el embarazoso incidente los había unido. Sasuke aún seguía siendo blanco de las burlas por los gemidos de la cafetería y sólo le había quedado la opción de pasar sus ratos libres en la azotea, junto con Sakura, dejando pasar la confesión de sus sentimientos por ella. Después de todo, no era el momento.

Y la oportunidad llegó, como una estrella caída del cielo.

Aquella noche preciada para él, sus padres—Fugaku y Mikoto— habían decidido tomarse unos días de viaje en honor a su veinte aniversario de casados. Y marcharon, dejando a Sasuke solo en casa ya que Shisui e Itachi se habían ido de juerga con unos amigos. No hizo mucho, decidió prepararse un _bowl_ lleno de palomitas de mantequilla y sentarse a ver una película, disfrutando de su soledad. En el momento en que sintió que se quedaría dormido, escuchó el crujido de la puerta principal al abrirse con brusquedad, alertándolo. Sasuke se levantó con cuidado del sofá y tomó un bate de béisbol, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Él soltó el bate al ver que era su hermano y su primo. Y venían recargados uno del otro, completamente ebrios.

—Sasukeeee, holaaa—berreó Shisui, sonriéndole.

—Sasukeee—siseó Itachi, conteniendo una arcada.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—No sé ni siquiera porqué me sorprende verlos así—murmuró él, ayudando a que Shisui e Itachi entraran a la sala de la casa. Sasuke miró por última vez la oscuridad de afuera y cerró la puerta.

Ya habiéndolos sentado, Sasuke decidió ser cruel y no se dignó a darles mínimo una taza de café a sus familiares. En segundos maquinó su malévolo plan, aprovechándose de las circunstancias.

—¿Tienen calor? —preguntó el azabache menor, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Síí, el calor está re fuerteee—respondió Shisui, pasando el brazo por los hombros de Itachi.

—Si soy sincero, sí que tengo calor—Logró responder Itachi, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, veía doble y se sentía mareado.

Sasuke ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Vale, vale. Vamos, dicen que si estando ebrio te quedas solamente en bóxer, se te baja el calor—mintió Sasuke, haciendo cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda.

Shisui e Itachi le miraron con las cejas elevadas durante algunos segundos, tiempo que fue completamente incómodo. Sasuke temió que les saliera su lado cuerdo en ese instante y lo acusaran de maricón o algo por el estilo, pero para su buena suerte, no sucedió así. Itachi y Shisui en ese instante comenzaron a quitarse las camisetas, y de las camisetas, se quitaron los pantalones. La escena pudo haber parecido sexy, pero en cambio, fue graciosa y ridícula, a tal punto que Sasuke se tuvo que tapar la boca para no morirse de la risa.

Se quitaban la ropa con lentitud y torpeza, sacando a relucir su estado etílico.

Al quedar en bóxer, suspiraron aliviados, al parecer la mentira había dado efecto. Sasuke sonrió de forma maliciosa, destapándose la boca.

—Ya váyanse a dormir entonces—murmuró él, comenzando a caminar hacia las habitaciones.

Sasuke fue seguido por los otros dos Uchiha, y para su mala suerte, su lado ebrio relució de forma vergonzosa.

—Arroz con leche me quierooo casaaar, con una señorita de Konohaaa, que sepa coceeeer, que sepa bordaaar, ¡que sepa abrir las piernaaas cuando hay que follaaar! —berreaban Itachi y Shisui, caminando a trompicones llegando hacia la habitación del primero.

Sasuke se acarició las sienes para hallar paciencia. Y durante el trayecto, pensó en qué podría hacer para _lucir más realista su plan_ y recordó su bate de béisbol en la entrada de la casa. Sonrió al ver que no era necesario, Itachi y Shisui llevaban golpeándose las caderas contra los muebles de la casa. Sasuke volteó a verlos y rió entre dientes al ver como Itachi se golpeaba en sus partes nobles contra la esquina de una mesita.

—¡Ouch! —siseó el Uchiha, arrodillándose y llevándose las manos a su parte intima.

Shisui y Sasuke ayudaron al "herido" a levantarse y siguieron avanzando. Frenaron los varones al llegar a la habitación de Itachi y allí, los borrachos se desplomaron en la cama del cuarto, completamente rendidos. Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarlos completamente irritado, de la nada, habían quedado inconscientes. Mas decidió ser paciente y se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en la puerta corrediza del cuarto.

Su paciencia dio frutos una hora después, después de todo, lento pero seguro. Sasuke se acercó a la cama con lentitud y observó como dormían sus familiares, cada uno en la orilla de la cama. Sonrió de forma maliciosa y con lentitud, acercó el cuerpo de Itachi al de Shisui, cuidando no despertarlo. Al lograrlo, levantó el brazo de Shisui y lo colocó en la cintura de Itachi.

Bien, acababa de formar una postal gay.

Sasuke sonrió de forma maliciosa y fue por su móvil a su habitación. Lo encendió y vio la hora, eran las dos de la madrugada. Se encogió de hombros y volvió al cuarto de Itachi, abriendo la aplicación de la cámara en el celular. Al hacerlo, desactivó el flash y ensanchó su sonrisa al tomar diversas fotografías. Cualquiera al ver las fotos, podría decir que parecía que algo muy _sugerente_ había pasado entre Itachi y Shisui.

Incluso ellos mismos si por fortuna no recordaban nada.

Sasuke sintiéndose completamente satisfecho, fue por la ropa que había quedado en la sala y la regó por el cuarto de Itachi, sin desaparecer la malicia en su mirar. Después, sirvió poca leche en una taza y la salpicó en las sabanas de la cama de su hermano. Al terminar, se fue a dormir, el día siguiente sería excelente.

Y no herró. Al día siguiente, fue despertado con brusquedad a primera hora y al abrir los ojos con lentitud, observó que Itachi y Shisui estaban en su cuarto y lo oteaban con pánico, a punto de un colapso.

—Sasuke—dijeron al unísono ambos Uchiha, respirando agitadamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —Bostezó el aludido, fingiendo ingenuidad.

Ellos seguían vestidos con sólo un bóxer y Sasuke ya sabía lo que ocurría, pero quería divertirse, y por ello no dijo más.

—Tú no…—Comenzó a hablar Itachi, jugando con sus cabellos azabaches—viste…

—¡Cállate Itachi! A este paso nunca alcanzarás a decir una frase completa—dijo alterado Shisui, pasándose las manos por la cara—. Sasuke, ¿no oíste o viste algo raro ayer? ¿Cómo llegamos ayer a la casa?

—Ebrios—espetó Sasuke, conteniendo la risa al mostrar su rostro inexpresivo.

Los otros dos Uchiha rodaron los ojos.

—¡Aparte! —chilló Itachi—. ¿Cómo llegamos exactamente?

—Como dije, ebrios.

Shisui suspiró y golpeó la cabecera de la cama de Sasuke, apretando la barbilla.

—¡Sí, ebrios! ¿Qué pasó después de que llegamos? —exclamó el mayor, mirando con nerviosismo al Uchiha menor.

Itachi miraba todo caminando de un lado a la habitación, y lo peculiar, es que caminaba cojeando, como si le doliera cierta parte. Sasuke recordó el golpe que se llevó su hermano en la madrugada y tuvo que serenarse para no soltarse a reír todavía.

—Pues se fueron a la habitación de Itachi y de ahí no sé más, sólo escuché el chirrido constante de un mueble, como si fuera la cama—respondió Sasuke de una vez por todas, sintiéndose complacido de que su venganza saliera tal como la pensó. Pero claro, mintió con la voz cargada de falsa ingenuidad.

En respuesta a sus palabras, Itachi y Shisui palidecieron, debía ser falso, ellos querían creer en eso, pero todo apuntaba a que entre ellos se habían acostado. Durante un largo rato ninguno de los tres Uchiha dijo algo, era difícil asimilar un "caso de incesto". Sasuke suspiró y se dirigió al baño de su habitación y al encerrarse allí, comenzó a reírse con ganas, con tantas que le ardió el estómago.

Bien, era enfermo lo que había hecho, pero había valido la pena. Ya después les confesaría la verdad a ellos. Se lo merecían por cabrones.

Desde aquel día, Itachi y Shisui lucían idos y se evitaban mutuamente, se sentían asqueados de sí mismos. Llegaron a pasar dos semanas desde aquel incidente y la culpabilidad comenzó a hacer mella en Sasuke. A pesar de que en esos días llevaba días y días riéndose junto con Naruto de lo sucedido, sintió que era hora de ponerle un alto a todo.

Con astucia, logró que Itachi y Shisui se mantuvieran en la misma habitación, era necesario para hablar con ellos. Los Uchiha mayores le miraban con curiosidad y nerviosismo, la tensión era latente. Sasuke sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla y lo encendió, buscando las fotografías que había tomado.

—¿Para qué nos has reunido? —preguntó Shisui, revolviéndose incomodo en el sofá.

—Ya verán.

Al encontrar lo que buscaba, sonrió y les extendió el celular, admirando la expresión de sorpresa que lucían su hermano y su primo.

—¡Sasuke, ¿nos tomaste foto?!

—¿Para qué te digo que no, Itachi…?—dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo.

—Bórrala—exigió Shisui, con voz fría—. Bórrala de inmediato Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke alejó el ceular por precaución a que le arrebataran el móvil y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirándolos con seriedad.

—Claro, claro, lo haré…—Un brillo de esperanza resplandeció en Itachi y Shisui por un efímero instante, ya que las siguientes palabras de él los hizo palidecer: —. Si me dan cincuenta yenes.

—¿Nos estás chantajeando? —dijeron al unísono los mayores, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Sasuke, esperando que sonriera y dijera una broma. No fue así.

—¡Sasuke! —gruñó Itachi.

—No responderé esa pregunta tan obvia.

Pasó un minuto entero de tensión, donde los presentes se miraban de forma analítica. Finalmente, Shisui rompió el silencio:

—¿Por qué hiciste esto Sasuke? Nos habías dicho que sólo habías escuchado, mas no que nos habías visto e incluso fotografiado.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco y no menguó su sonrisa llena de malicia.

—Estoy esperando el dinero.

Sin decir palabra, Itachi salió de la habitación y a los minutos, volvió con una billetera gruesa. La abrió y sacó la cantidad que pedía el menor, todo bajo su inquisidora mirada. Itachi le extendió los yenes con brusquedad.

—Borra la foto, a-ho-ra—murmuró Itachi.

Sasuke tomó el dinero y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón, para después sacar su móvil.

—Bueno, he de admitir que no es la única fotografía—dijo Sasuke como si estuviera hablando de lo bonita que fuera su casa. Los mayores ya iban a decirle algo cuando los interrumpió: —. Aun así, borraré todas, no se llenen de pánico.

Borró toda evidencia frente a los ojos de los otros Uchiha, llenándolos de ligero alivio. Al terminar, guardó el celular y volvió a sonreír de forma maliciosa.

—Fue una verdadera lástima lo que provocó el alcohol, ¿no?

—Cállate—espetó Itachi, comenzando a levantarse para marcharse de allí.

—Con eso no se juega, Sasuke—secundó Shisui, esperando a que Itachi saliera de la habitación primero que él.

—Fue una verdadera lástima que el alcohol los hiciera estúpidos, y no por el motivo que creen—Itachi se detuvo de recorrer la puerta, quedándose quieto abruptamente. Shisui miró con interés a Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño—. Les provocó amnesia segura y allí está el motivo de su angustia.

Itachi se dio media vuelta y observó con curiosidad mal disimulada a su hermano menor. Sasuke decidió continuar.

—Y no, no se dieron duro contra la cama si eso es lo que han anhelado escuchar estas dos semanas. Esto sólo fue mi venganza contra ustedes por todas las humillaciones que me hicieron pasar.

Tick, tack. El sonido de reloj fue lo que sucedió a las palabras de Sasuke. Itachi y Shisui se miraron con cara de circunstancias, sintiendo el alivio extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Al final, ¿no se habían dado duro contra el muro, macizo contra el piso, y sin pena contra la arena?

—¿D-de verdad, Sasuke? —cuestionó Itachi, acercándose a su hermano con lentitud.

Sasuke asintió.

—Y bueno, los cincuenta yenes que les saqué, esos sí son enteramente míos. No acepto devoluciones.

—¿Y por qué amanecimos casi desnudos? —preguntó Shisui, caminando hacia Sasuke y mirándolo de forma inquisidora.

—Bah. ¿No entiendes o te lo explico con peras y manzanas? Mira, lo que sucedió fue esto: llegaron ebrios, les dije que si se quitaban la ropa se les quitaría el calor de la borrachera y como ingenuas palomitas cayeron, después llegaron al cuarto y se quedaron dormidos. Las manchas blancas que de seguro vieron en las sabanas—Itachi y Shisui se sonrojaron a más no poder—, eran manchas de leche. Fin del asunto.

Otra vez hubo una larga pausa. Pausa que fue interrumpida por las palmadas que los Uchiha mayores le dieron a Sasuke en la espalda, mirándolo con orgullo.

—Eres un cabrón de mierda—Shisui le dio una palmada más fuerte de lo normal y Sasuke gimió levemente de dolor—. Pero eres de lo mejor. La broma fue malditamente cruel, ya me creía un gay incestuoso.

—Nos superaste en bromas—murmuró Itachi, sonriéndole a su hermano.

—No sé por qué siento que ahora deberían de estarme dando una golpiza—mencionó Sasuke, sonriendo levemente.

—Sí, es verdad, eres un maldito desgraciado. Mas eres todo un master. Sobran las disculpas sobre nuestras bromas, el motivo de ellas era que estábamos aburridos últimamente—Shisui al terminar de hablar, suspiró largamente. Dejó de palmearle la espalda a Sasuke junto con Itachi y dirigió la misma mano con la que palmeaba hacia Sasuke, luciendo con la mano extendida—. ¿De ahora en adelante quedamos en tregua?

Itachi secundó a su primo y le extendió la mano a su hermano, sonriéndole de forma amistosa. Sasuke no pudo evitar aceptar.

—Itachi de diecisiete…

—Shisui de diecinueve…

—Sasuke de quince…

—Prometemos estar en completa tregua—concluyeron al unísono, colocando sus manos una encima de la otra.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke llegó a la preparatoria con una sonrisa leve, sintiéndose renovado, poco importándole el oso que tenía en brazos—oso comprado con los yenes obtenidos de su revancha—. Sakura al verlo llegar, lo miró atenta, completamente curiosa al ver semejante objeto cursi en las manos del chico más serio que conocía. Ella sintió que casi se le salió el corazón cuando notó que Sasuke iba a su dirección, además, sintió dolor en sus costillas por los codazos que Ino y Hinata le estaban dando, "en completa complicidad".

—Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun—susurró, levantándose con lentitud de la banca que compartía con sus amigas.

—Creo que es hora de retomar lo que quería decirte hace tiempo.

Sakura asintió con una leve sonrisa y observó que Sasuke le hacía un gesto para que se alejaran de los alumnos cercanos. Ella viró la mirada y le guiñó el ojo a sus amigas, comenzando a seguir a Sasuke.

—¡Suerte! —gritaron al unísono Hinata e Ino con emoción, meneando una de sus manos con suavidad.

Al llegar al lugar indicado por él, Sasuke le extendió el oso a Sakura y ni bien ella lo hubo sujetado bien, la tomó de las mejillas y le dio un beso casto, separándose de ella con rapidez.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —soltó de golpe él, sintiendo las mejillas arreboladas.

Sakura lo oteaba con sorpresa, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil. Ver a Sasuke tan contento—a su manera— le llenaba de dicha, y además la había besado, ella por más que intentara jamás podría terminar de contar las veces con las que soñó ese momento.

—¡Sí!

Sasuke la volvió a besar sin permiso, arrebatándole a Sakura la habilidad de mantenerse de pie. Ella se sujetó de su suéter. Qué más daba, se sentía con las fuerzas de hacer lo que le diera en gana y con total motivación.

Porque aparte de vengativos y pacientes, los Uchiha también podían ser posesivos, orgullosos y tiernos. Y haberse vengado de ellos—su primo y su hermano—, le había dotado de completa satisfacción.

Itachi vio toda la escena romántica desde una banca a metros de Sakura y Sasuke, teniendo a brazos a Izumi Nakamura. Izumi le sonrió a su amado y se alegró por la felicidad de su cuñado.

—Me alegra que ya estés mejor Itachi-kun, estas dos semanas estuviste muy tenso.

—Sí, tú tranquila.

Itachi le pasó una mano por los cabellos a Izumi y sonrió levemente. Estaba seguro, jamás en su vida volvería a meterse con Sasuke Uchiha.

Ese mismo pensamiento le cruzó a Shisui, mientras observaba a lo lejos a Hana Inuzuka en la biblioteca de la universidad.

Porque la paciencia de Sasuke Uchiha podía llegar a ser peligrosa si se llegaba al límite de ésta.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado este intento de romance/comedia. :V

Quise ofrecer algo fresco y espero que dejen sus comentarios sobre sus opiniones.

 _Palabras para la cumpleañera: Te quiero mucho, has sido el soporte de muchas de mis situaciones, y te aprecio mucho mucho, jamás lo olvides. Si a veces soy berrinchuda o inmadura, te pido una disculpa, pero aún soy joven y no sé identificar aún las cosas. Lamento haber anotado mal tu cumpleaños, y espero que te haya gustado de corazón este OS, porque lo he hecho con mucho cariño._

No olviden darle like a mi página de Facebook: Ashabi-Fanfiction.

Saludos a todos, atentamente: Ashabi.


End file.
